gtafandomcom-20200222-history
King 130.7
King 130.7 (also known as Rebel Radio) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is hosted by Marshall Nash and plays punk, hard rock and pop. Description The station has an over-all rough redneck attitude. The music of choice is punk, hard rock and, strangely, pop. It is only available in the Residential District of Anywhere City. The frequency is 130.7 FM. The DJ is Marshall Nash, who has a thick Southern accent. He broadcasts news of escaped convicts, encouraging listeners to hunt them. He also seems to be a somewhat old-fashioned guy, as he listens to music in his 8-track player and invites to the station an owner of an old pick-up he saw driving around. King 130.7 is the Redneck gang's favorite radio. Playlist :For the original songs the year of release is that of GTA 2: 1999. :Authors of the original songs, at the side, in superscript. :1 - This is a licensed song. *Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" (1996) 1 *Testing - "My Tiny World" (C. Conner) *Stikki Fingerz - "Holdin' It Out For You" (C. Anderson, P. Mackie) *Sterlin - "Standing On My Own" (C. Conner) Gallery KING_MR.png|King - logo Videos Tracklist File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - King 130.7 Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - King 130.7 Testing - "My Tiny World" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - King 130.7 Stikki Fingerz - "Holdin' It Out For You" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - King 130.7 Sterlin - "Standing On My Own" Full radio File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - King 130.7 Full radio Trivia * During the news about the escaped convicts and the ident about the American Civil War Veterans, it plays Sideways Hank O'Malley (and The Alabama Bottle Boys)'s "The Ballad of Chapped Lip Calhoun", from The Fergus Buckner Show FM in GTA 1. See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. References Navigation ru:King 130.7 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Pop Stations